A ‘battery module’ is a subassembly that is typically installed inside a ‘battery pack’, which is an assembly that is installed in a terrain, marine, or aeronautic vehicle. These vehicles typically have a variety of high power electric loads, such as a computer-controlled power inverter driving an electric motor that is used for vehicle propulsion or some form of mechanical actuation.
A large group of battery modules can also be used by an electric utility company to help equalize a local power distribution network's worst-case supply fluctuation episodes. The modules are installed inside a ‘battery station’, which is a large rigid stationary weather-proof climate-controlled enclosure that is secured to a concrete foundation. The modules are mounted and electrically connected via racks with docks so that any module can be rapidly connected or disconnected.
Battery packs and battery stations typically have other subassemblies and components installed inside them in order to deliver complete end-item battery packs to vehicle manufacturers or complete end-item battery stations to electric utility companies. These subassemblies and components include electronic sensor modules, electronic control modules, electrical charging modules, electrical interface connectors, electrical fuses, electrical wiring harnesses, and thermal management means.